Jason's New Friday
by Kasaix
Summary: Morgan Chase has run afoul of some powerful sorcerers and is waiting for death to come. A call from Camp Crystal Lake to deal with the feared undead killer Jason gives her an idea to fix two problems in one. She just needs to give Jason a new outlook on life...by magically changing him into a woman who obeys her orders.


div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Morgan Chase, known in many high-class circles as a top ranked sorcerer, paced around her office, panicked and deep in thought. Her office was finely decorated, a couch and large table for guests. A book case and closet full of magical artifacts were present for her work. Her long red hair trailed behind her with her pacing, her green eyes looking at the floor. She muttered to herself, trying to think of something. The woman sighed and conjured a shot glass of liquor and downed it. "This sucks! They threw themselves at me. It's not my fault. Those guys should get better in bed." She argued to her empty office. She had been caught having affairs with married women, whose husbands were influential in those same social circles. She had gotten passes here and there, a few guys even enjoying the show, but she used a tried and true spell to grow a cock to really enjoy those women, and a couple had indeed been knocked up. Thus, the enemies practically at her gate. Were it not for her job of 'magical fixer' and her office being warded and cloaked, she would be dead./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Resigning herself to her fate, Morgan checked herself in her wardrobe mirror. A white blouse that showed off ample cleavage, one good pivot away from flashing everyone, and a knee-high blue skirt to cover her lower half. Her stockings were held up with a garter belt. Depending on the light, she could look intimidating or sexy, something she was fond of doing. She sighed, content in leaving behind a beautiful corpse. "Well beautiful, it was a fun ride." The sorceress told herself with a wry tone of voice./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Morgan wasn't a weak mage, easily able to tear apart dozens of foes at once. However, the people she 'accidentally' slighted were as strong, if not stronger, than her. As prepared as she was, Morgan still jumped when her phone rang. She was in her office, so a ringing phone was nothing new. The red-haired mage quickly ran to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Chase's Magical Fixes." She greeted in a calm and professional tone. She heard shuffling on the other end of the phone, hushed whispers that betrayed fear. "Y-Yes, Ms. Chase. We need your help. A-a killer keeps stalking our town. It's coming from here, Camp Crystal Lake. He keeps coming back! He's immortal! No one believes us. The cops, the government, they chalk it up to loonies and call it case closed." The man explained, urgency in his voice. "An immortal killer? Someone who can come back from the dead. Really?" Morgan was curious. "Yes! Please, I'm a camp counselor here. I need the job, but I don't want Jason to kill me." The man was practically crying. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Writing down notes, Morgan formed a plan in her mind. "Jason, you say. Is there a last name?" The mage inquired. "Jason Vorhees." The man informed her. "Okay, my fee for this would normally be ten times what you would make in a year, but considering this is a long-standing problem, I'll just take a comped room and board for my troubles." Morgan gave her fee. She heard the man tell his associates, who all quietly cheered. "We'll make sure it's the best food and room in town, Ms. Chase! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Her new client was overjoyed. Morgan chuckled. "You're welcome, sir. Have no fear, this Jason Vorhees will not remain in your town for very long."/div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Overeager to get this done, Morgan used her phone to track the call and formed a portal to the camp office, appearing in front her clients. "Hi~ Morgan Chase is here to save you all." She greeted, looking as radiant and alluring as a goddess. She claims her beauty and power comes from her ancestor, Morgan la Fey, but no one can prove or disprove that. Morgan looked around and walked towards the one she identified as her client, swaying her hips and giving him an arousing look. The councelors were all horny teens, so it would be easy to compel them to do anything. "Let's talk about Jason. Tell me where he shows up, what he likes to do, where he likes to go. If you have anything he owned, I'll need it. After that, you can leave me to it. You won't need to be anywhere near him ever again. Okay, sweetie~?" Morgan began her pitch. The councelor, a jock-looking teen who probably scores on and off the field readily nodded. A girl, one Morgan assumed to be his girlfriend, looked annoyed with him. In reality, while Morgan was sexually open, she was also a major lesbian. She'll tease guys, but nothing more./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Night fell as Morgan made her way to the lake. She received a text confirming her hotel reservations were made. The camp itself heard about the one the counselors hired and comped everything themselves. The air was chilly, and it became apparent that Morgan wasn't one to wear bras, as seen with her erect nipples poking her shirt. She could track Jason now, using one of his machetes. She tossed it into the lake using magic, landing it directly above his spot. Jason, an immortal and ruthless killer, would make for an excellent soldier. If the rumors were true, of course. She sensed his dark power and could easily see why those rumors persisted. She grinned, desiring such a monster for her own. With Jason, no jilted lover would ever pose a threat. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"A figure rose from the depths of the lake and made its way to shore. A tall, built man approached Morgan, wearing a torn brown coat over a black shirt, with black pants and shoes to complete the look. What stood out was his hockey mask. It was white with holes showing dark blue eyes, and red lines above his eyes and on both cheeks. He wielded the machete Morgan returned to him and loomed closer. "Hi~ Let's have some fun, Jason honey." Morgan cooed, smiling sweetly. Magic implanted in the dagger activated, overtaking Jason's body. He tossed it away, but it was too late. Arcane light moved through him. The monster made no sounds as he was lifted in the air, continuing its work on the mass murderer./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"As the spell finished, Jason was lowered onto the ground. His form was altered quite thoroughly. He had short brown hair, and a feminine figure. Indeed, Morgan changed Jason into a girl, quite a voluptuous one at that. The killer's clothes were changed a well, the t-shirt now being short enough to make out the bottom of a large bust, and the inner seams of the pants were torn, showing soft and supple thighs. Jason looked at his, now her, form, then charged at Morgan. The mage giggled and halted Jason in her charge with a spell. Morgan casually strolled towards Jason and removed her mask, showing a cute face. "My sweet, we are going to have such fun. You're going to by my new pet, a loyal guardian and frequent visitor to my bed." Morgan informed her, before giving her a deep and passionate kiss. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Jason's face turned a cute shade of pink, looking out of breath with eyes showing arousal. "Ah yes, a bit of my special magic to turn even a ruthless killer into a demure kitten begging for my attention." She revealed more of her magic. Morgan pulled up Jason's shirt, showing her new chest. Morgan appraised them, running her hands from below and moving them up each magically conjured breast, flicking the killer's erect nipples as she did so. "Hmm. Very nice, Jason." She praised the formerly violent killer. Morgan opened her own shirt and showed off her chest. "What do you think? Whose looks better? Ah who cares, we're both downright sexy." The mage teased her before moving closer and kissing her again, slipping her tongue into the killer's mouth as she rubbed their breasts together. Still, Jason made no sound, but her mouth and tongue moving with Morgan's was indication enough that she enjoyed herself./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Morgan moved her hand down, slipping beneath Jason's pants to rest on top of her flower, finding it hot and soaked with juices. The mage loosened her magical hold on Jason and began to rub her new pet, making her squirm beneath her touch. Morgan ends the kiss and giggles. "Oh, if only I could hear your sweet voice. Such cute sounds you would make." She cooed. Jason breathed heavily, feeling previously unknown sensations, added with magic to make her aroused and sensitive. Morgan licked the killer's lips before moving down and licking one of her breasts, flicking her nipple with her tongue. Jason threw her head back, her mouth agape as she breathed. Morgan buried her face in Jason's large chest, enjoying herself just as much as the immortal killer was. Deciding to push things along, she teased and pinched Jason's erect clit, sending her over the edge and climaxing. Her flowing juices leaked onto Morgan's hand and almost through her jeans. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The mage removed her hand from Jason's pants and licked it clean, savoring her pet's nectar. She unbound the killer, and was slightly disappointed to not see her on the ground. Her stamina was apparently endless, something she looked forward to enjoying. "Well, did you enjoy yourself Jason? I enjoyed you, but I want more. I think we should make use of my hotel room." Morgan suggested, teasing Jason's nipple between her index finger and thumb. Jason nodded in agreement, her face expressing the arousal she still felt. Morgan chuckled and summoned Jason's mask to her hand. She changed the straps, leaving only one, and slipping it back onto Jason's head, but leaving it askew, covering just the side of her head. With that, she transported them both to her room./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Morgan looked around her hotel room. It was a quaint setup, something you'd expect from a 'stay the night' place. She was used to more refined places, but it would so, especially for her purposes. Jason was still in a state of arousal, and wanted to keep going. She chuckled and used a spell to make her clothes fall to the ground, revealing her nude form to the killer. "I'm naked and there's a bed right there. What are you going to do, Jason sweetie~?" She invited some pro-active moves from her new pet and lover. Jason moved quickly and pulled Morgan into a fierce kiss, crushing their lips and bodies together. Morgan loved it, of course. Soft and sensual was nice, but a rough lover was fun too./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After a few moments of grinding their bodies together, Jason tossed Morgan onto the bed and crawled onto her, greedily caressing the mage's body. Morgan sighed in bliss. "Oh honey, I should have come here sooner." She lamented the time wasted. Well, not so much time. She was effectively immortal. "Now, be a dear and give this girl some attention." Morgan requested, growing her magical shaft above her wet flower. Jason noticed the growth, seeing a thick cock appear. Jason grinned and moved herself down to hungrily take the shaft into her mouth. She licked and sucked on it as Morgan propped herself up on her elbows. The two looked into each other's eyes as Jason continued to play with Morgan shaft. "Get it nice and ready, she's going inside you shortly." The mage told her. Jason took that as a challenge and slipped the whole thing deep down her throat with no issue. Morgan groaned and threw her head back. "Oh honey, you're a keeper. You're definitely mine." She praised the girl's efforts. Morgan's magic was none too shabby, able to dispatch any foe she came across and turn a psychopathic killer into a eager slut ready to get herself and her master off. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Jason roughly tore off the crotch of her jeans and crawled up on the bed, lining her drenched slit up with her mistress' throbbing shaft. She had a mad look of desire on her face, and her cheeks were still pink. "Go on Jason, stab yourself with my weapon of choice." Morgan joked. Jason plunged Morgan's shaft into her, down to the base, in one move. The mage moaned loudly, feeling herself deep inside Jason. The killer still made no sound, a great disappointment for the woman fond of hearing the siren songs of her lovers. Jason moved her hips up and down, pounding their hips together. The same mad smirk of desire was on her saliva and cum-stained lips as she rode her mistress hard. Morgan moaned with her own wanton desire, finally finding a match who could keep up with her near-insatiable desires. "Yes! Keep riding me, my pet!" She commanded. Finding a lover who could protect her from jilted men and women, and someone she didn't have to worry about impregnating with their own wild sex, was the find of a century. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Magical invigoration kept the two going for hours. Their intense desires clashed, and before long, the whole room reeked of their work. Jason was coated in Morgan's seed, inside and out. Nowhere was left unmarked. The sun rose and and shined through the drawn curtains as Jason kneeled on the ground, vigorously sucking on Morgan's shaft, drinking down another mass of her mistress' cum. "Were I a normal human, I'm pretty sure I would have died by hour four." The mage commented, her chest heaving with each labored breath. Jason's desire to kill was replaced with a desire to have sex, and she was apparently insatiable. "Okay Jason sweetie, we've done it all over the room, the shower, the couch, the bed is positively ruined by now. I have to clear my contract and we need to fix a bigger issue, like the people coming to kill me." Morgan had to call it quits. Jason was a great lover, and she planned to have more fun later, but her enemies were mounting./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Morgan used her magic to clean herself, Jason, and their room spotless. She also mended Jason's torn clothing. Casting a cloaking spell on her new pet to render her invisible, she transported the two back to the camp office. She was greeted with expectant looks from her employers. "Jason will trouble you no longer. He is gone for good." She reported to the counselors. They all heaved sighs of relief and exchanged hugs and high-fives. Morgan smiled sweetly and shook her employer's hand. "I'm happy I could help. I'll just take my leave now and let you kids have your own fun." She told them. The mage took her leave as they all expressed their gratitude to her. She got far more than they could imagine: Jason as her personal guard and the best lover around./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Her portal took her to her office, and as she expected, it was occupied. Husbands and wives, offended lovers and their guards, scowling at her. Morgan smiled sweetly and removed the cloaking spell, replacing it with various empowering spells to make Jason all the more dangerous. She drew her machete and stalked towards one of the men, placing her mask over her face. "Sweetie~ Do make a mess of things, won't you?" Morgan ordered. She conjured a golden royal throne and sat down as she watched Jason easily tear through the powerful mages and their guards. More rushed in, but all were cut down by Jason, unfazed by their most powerful spells. Morgan's spell to keep blood spatters off her worked well, and was definitely useful. When they saw the battle was lost, the remaining enemies fled, calling their allies and reporting about Morgan's new guard. /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Once the battle was over, and Morgan used her magic to clean and repair her office, Jason stalked towards her mistress and bent down. Morgan moved the mask off to the side and shared a brief kiss with her killer. "Lovely work, my Jason. No more killing kids for decades on end for you, my sweet. It's time you moved up from a camp in some little town to bigger things." With that last comment, Jason moved her hand to Morgan's crotch, wanting something 'bigger'. Morgan chuckled and gave Jason another kiss. "Fine, let's make another mess of my office." Morgan grew a long and thick shaft on Jason, magically ripping her jeans in the process, and made sure her life-saving spells were in place./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongAuthor's Notes:/strong Yes, a Halloween story in time for the holiday. This one features the popular genderbent Jason from the Friday the 13th series. Genderswap is a favorite trope of mine, so turning a horrifying killer into a cute waifu with big boobs is an automatic win for me. I just needed a good way for that to happen, and thought of a promiscuous mage who slept with the wrong women. I might revisit this in the future, genderswap other horror characters and have them join Morgan in the bed./div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /div  
div style="min-height: 1.25em; color: #111111; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Thanks for reading! Happy Halloween!/div 


End file.
